Cuerdas
by Shc00
Summary: Adaptación GaaMatsu del Corto de animación de Pedro Solís.


¡Buenas!

Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con un oneshot algo tristón pero profundo de GaaMatsu.

Si no les gustan las historias humanas, sobre discapacidades mentales y que puede les haga lagrimear un poco recomiendo que no continúen leyendo...

(...)

¿Siguen aquí? Gracias por la oportunidad.

Bien, decir que en esta ocasión no merezco mérito alguno de la historia puesto que yo sólo me he dedicado a plasmar en palabras el corto de animación que ganó el Goya y no pude resistirme a "versionarlo" con mi pareja favorita, les recomiendo mucho que lo vean (el vídeo).

Sin más que decir, enjoy!

.

..

_**Disclaimer:**_ Esta historia no es mía, es de un corto de Pedro Solís García. Asimismo los personajes empleados en este oneshot tampoco me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

...

* * *

...

.

En el Orfanato provincial de la ciudad una pequeña niña castaña iba saltando alegremente por los pasillos hasta que escuchó unas voces que le llamaron la atención pues provenían de una habitación que siempre estaba vacía.

- Aquí te lo dejo, ya sé que no es el sitio más adecuado para él -Le dijo la visitante a la profesora pasándole unos papeles- pero mira, es que estamos saturados. En cuanto podamos nos lo llevamos a un sitio más acorde con su situación. Aquí tienes los informes, las medicinas... Esta es la última valoración -La niña se detuvo totalmente frente a la puerta de donde llegaban las palabras y se aproximó, curiosa- Y en esta maleta... están todas sus pertenencias.

La chica se había asomado al interior del cuarto reconociendo a la señora que se encargaba del edificio e impartía clases junto con una desconocida.

- De acuerdo -Habló su profesora- firma aquí y ya está todo.

Entonces lo vio. Un pálido y flacucho niño pelirrojo también estaba en la sala y correspondió la mirada curiosa que le dedicó con una extrañada por su parte desde su silla de ruedas.

- Matsuri -La llamó la encargada sobresaltándola. La habían descubierto- ¿Otra vez por los pasillos? ¿Quieres hacer el favor de ir al recreo con los demás niños?

Ella puso un puchero y se retiró aunque no pudo evitar volver a asomarse poco después aún curiosa con el niño nuevo antes de irse definitivamente.

**...**

- ¡Niños! -Les llamó la atención la maestra, tuvo que volver a llamarlos para que le hicieran caso- Este es vuestro nuevo compañero -Dijo mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas con un pequeño niño pelirrojo y con un extraño gesto congelado en su rostro- Como veis es un poco especial pero entre todos tenemos que conseguir que se sienta a gusto el tiempo que esté entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?

Lo dejó entre los asientos de dos niños que lo miraron con antipatía y que poco después como si le estuvieran respondiendo a la profesora alejaron sus mesas de aquel extraño, descontentos con lo sucedido.

- Bueno vamos a empezar con la clase ¿Recordáis que ayer hablábamos de la importancia de las comas...?

La maestra en su paseo por la clase hizo que sus miradas se toparan. Negro y azul pálido. La niña al ver de nuevo al pelirrojo le sonrió ampliamente para su extrañeza, solo pudo rodar los ojos para ver si ese gesto realmente era para él. Mientras la profesora continuaba hablando.

- ...las comas pueden cambiar el sentido de una frase hasta convertirla en otra completamente diferente...

Ella regresó su atención al frente para disimular ante la señorita o se llevaría una reprimenda, aunque no pudo evitar dirigirle varias miradas esporádicas al chico durante la lección.

**...**

Ya era la hora del recreo. Los niños del orfanato jugaban por grupos en sus actividades favoritas bajo la cálida luz del sol en el patio del edificio. Una mujer adulta arrastraba a un chico en silla de ruedas.

- Aquí por lo menos te dará el solecito un rato -Le dijo antes de dejarlo a solas frente a unas niñas que saltaban a la cuerda- Ahora vuelvo ¿Vale?

El pálido pelirrojo pudo escuchar sus pasos alejándose entre el griterío de los demás niños que se divertían ajenos a su presencia.

- ¡Pásalo pásalo! -Eso era un grupo de chicos que cerca de allí jugaban a la pelota.

Entonces se percató de que la niña del pelo corto castaño que saltaba a la comba con dos compañeras le resultaba familiar. Ella también lo reconoció pues de repente dejó de saltar interrumpiendo el juego para disgusto de las que movían la cuerda. Se acercó al chico con timidez.

- ¡Pero Matsuri! ¿A donde vas? -La llamaron pero las ignoró de momento.

No pudo evitar fijarse en los flacuchos palillos que el niño tenía por piernas antes de alzar la mirada.

- Hola -Lo saludó con unos brillantes ojos negros- ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Matsuri -Se presentó amablemente tendiéndole la mano- Bienvenido al cole.

Él simplemente miró la mano alzada para después dirigir de nuevo sus fríos ojos azules hacia ella, totalmente inmóvil. Ella terminó por bajarla muy extrañada.

- ¿No sabes andar? -Preguntó rascándose la nuca confundida, era extraño- ¿Ni hablar? ¿No sabes nada? -Él la seguía mirando con la misma expresión- ¿Qué te pasa? Eres un poco raro, mira es muy fácil -Dijo alzando su brazo en alto- Si quieres mover una mano haces así -Movió los dedos para corroborar su frase- Y la mueves.

Él solo la miraba impasible.

- Y si quieres hablar... Haces así -Puso su mano palma abierta frente a su cara para moverla con cada sílaba- Ho-la, Y lo haces.

- ¡Matsuri! Ven a jugar con nosotras -La llamó la niña morena.

Ella caminó de vuelta con sus amigas dejando al chico atrás pero al final no pudo evitar volverse de nuevo hacia él en su camino.

- Y... Si te pica un brazo ¿Cómo te rascas? -Preguntó con timidez en un último intento por conversar con él- Yo cuando me pica un brazo no me puedo aguantar.

Una vez lo dijo volvió con sus amigas y le tomó el turno a una para coger la cuerda. Jugaron poco pues la castaña no estaba en absoluto concentrada en el juego haciendo que la cuerda se parase cuando no debía.

Sus amigas la miraron indignadas.

- ¡Jo Matsuri! ¿Pero que haces?

La nombrada no las escuchó, había cogido otra cuerda de saltar olvidada en el piso y regresaba con el chico nuevo.

- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo a la comba? -Le tendió la cuerda- Mira es muy divertido.

Ató uno de los extremos a los barrotes de una ventana para después sostener ella el otro extremo quedando el extraño chico en medio.

Movió la cuerda que como era obvio se topó con las barras de la silla de ruedas deteniéndose con ello pero eso no la paró a ella pues dejó la cuerda en el suelo y empujó al chico para que así pasase sobre la cuerda. Volvió a su posición inicial para repetir el gesto.

Cerca de ellos las chicas con las que hace un momento ella jugaba los miraban extrañadas.

- ¡Que rara es Matsuri!

Y la otra compañera no pudo sino asentir, totalmente de acuerdo.

- ¡Aquí aquí! -Los gritos de los niños jugando al balón llamaron la atención del pelirrojo que los miró de reojo gesto que para la ojinegra no pasó inadvertido.

Ahogó una exclamación.

- ¡Ya sé lo que te pasa! A ti lo que te gusta es el fútbol.

No tardó demasiado en conseguir un balón y colocarlo frente a una improvisada portería que había sido garabateada con tiza sobre el muro del patio.

- ¡Máxima concentración! ¡El delantero va a chutar!

La chica hablaba emocionada frente a la portería comentando la situación.

- ¡Es el máximo goleador del campeonato! Pero la portera es la más dura de la competición.

Se produjo una expectante, para la castaña, pausa antes del gran momento.

La ojinegra tiró de una cuerda que sujetaba en una de sus manos provocando así que el pie del chico, atado con ella en el otro extremo, se moviese y patease débilmente la pelota frente a él.

- ¡Impresionante patadón le ha dado al balón! Que se acerca como una bala a la portería.

El balón avanzó hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a ella sin fuerzas antes de alcanzar la portería pero ella solo soltó la cuerda en sus manos y lo empujó hacia atrás de un golpe marcando un tanto.

- ¡GOOL! -Saltó de la emoción y corrió hacia el chico -¡Goooooooool!

Le subió el chaleco del uniforme de modo que le tapase la cara tal y como ella había visto que hacían los futbolistas por la tele al marcar mientras coreaba "gol, gol" y empujaba la silla de ruedas en un paseo triunfal.

-El niño en la silla de ruedas ha metido gol! ¡Gooool, gol! ¡GOL!

Ahora el grupo de los chicos se había unido al de las chicas de la comba y miraban la escena incrédulos.

- ¡Pero que rara es Matsuri!

**...**

A partir de ese día la chica se adelantaba a la tutora y se encargaba ella de pasar las horas tras la campana jugando con el chico inválido.

Jugaban al fútbol pero en algunos días la castaña lo sorprendía con juegos nuevos en los que se las arreglaba para hacerlo participar activamente con las cuerdas. Sin duda tenía imaginación.

Para jugar a juegos de manos ella ataba con las cuerdas sus muñecas a las del chico y daba palmadas y movía las manos. Las suyas no chocaban como debería pero se movían con su acción.

Leían. La ojinegra se encargaba de sacarlo de su silla y lo sentada en uno de los muros junto a ella. Lo hacía aún con una cuerda atada entre sus muñecas para que al pasar página él se sintiese parte de ello mientras se sumergían en mundos de príncipes encantados y brujas.

Hacían gimnasia. La castaña por turnos ataba la cuerda a sus manos y pies y la alzaba para que el pálido chico los ejercitase con esos movimientos. Estaba completamente convencida de que haciendo esos todos los días al final él un día lo podría hacer solo.

Volaban cometas. Ella dirigía los movimientos de esta pero aún así se encargaba de atar la correspondiente cuerda en la silla del chico.

Jugaban a los piratas. Él era el valiente bucanero que, espada en mano, se enfrentaba al capitán enemigo para salvar a la doncella ambos interpretados por la hiperactiva chica al igual que el resto de personajes. Y aunque él no podía moverse ella se encargaba de entrecruzar sus espadas de madera en una encarnizada lucha.

El pálido chico al principio solo la podía ver extrañado por su comportamiento pues nunca antes nadie actuó así con él pero con el tiempo esa aparentemente eterna expresión de extrañeza congelada en su cara se iba derritiendo a una más jovial e incluso feliz.

Pasaron los meses y ellos continuaron pasando tiempo juntos. Ella siempre lo sorprendía, en ocasiones con un nuevo juego en el que solo participaban los dos solos junto con las ahora ya tan familiares cuerdas y en otras con unos simples dibujos de ellos dos pero que al superponerlos con otros y pasarlos a gran velocidad se les podía ver de la mano bailando.

El chico se sentía feliz. Por primera vez en su vida sus claros orbes azules relucían de felicidad y sentía que aunque aún seguía sin ser "normal" como los demás niños e incluso la misma Matsuri los días al fin merecían la pena ser vividos.

Inclusive en uno de esos días le tocó sorprenderla esta vez él a la castaña pues cuando le estaba colocando el balón delante para jugar al fútbol fue capaz de patearlo.

Nunca olvidaría la expresión en la cara de Matsuri, la sorpresa y la felicidad que desbordaban sus brillantes ojos negros.

Se acercó a él eufórica provocando al tocarle los hombros que su leve sonrisa se acentuara un poco más consciente de su logro.

- ¡Síii! ¡Tú solo lo has conseguido! Vas a recuperarte ¡Y vas a andar! ¡Y también a hablar! Y vamos a viajar por todo el mundo -La emocionada chica movió la mano en un amplio movimiento haciendo referencia al mundo- ¿Sabes que hay sitios donde comen hormigas? Bueno -Recapacitó- No hace falta que comamos hormigas...

Y lo abrazó feliz e ilusionada.

**...**

- Matsuri.

Se había virado hacía su amigo inválido para salir juntos y jugar en el recreo cuando la profesora la frenó.

- hoy no puede salir al recreo -Le dijo desilusionándola en el acto. Lo llevó hasta él- Mira, está muy cansadito.

Y en efecto, la expresión alegre que había conseguido en los últimos meses se había opacado y ahora mostraba una cansada. Sus orbes azules le devolvieron la mirada tristes por no poder seguirle el ritmo.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí con él y le haces compañía -Terminó por decirle la maestra antes de salir.

Ella no lo dudó y se quedó junto a él.

Se apoyó en las rodillas del chico para mirarlo de más cerca a la cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te apetece jugar hoy? -Preguntó desilusionada, él por su parte la seguía mirando de la misma manera cansada.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Apartó los pupitres del salón para dejar un hueco en el centro y puso en marcha el tocadiscos.

Una delicada melodía de piano inundó la sala y la sonrisa volvió a la cara del pelirrojo pero parecía empañada por algo.

Lo tomó de las manos para después ponerlo de pie recargando el poco peso del chico en el hombro de ella junto con sus brazos adoptando con ello una posición de baile.

Sus pálidos ojos azules brillaron aún más por las lágrimas.

La chica se movía lentamente dando pasos cortos pues el chico arrastraba sus pies por el suelo pero en el interior de cada uno se sentían de un modo completamente diferente.

Eran dos grandes bailarines vestidos elegantemente que se movían sin ninguna dificultad al ritmo de la música. Él guiaba el baile y no perdían sus ojos de vista en ningún instante. Ni entre la rápida sucesión de pasos, ni cuando él la volteaba, nunca.

Solo existían ellos dos en ese espacio, ella sonreía feliz y él tomaba su mano entre la suya con gesto serio pero aún así feliz.

**...**

Una alegre niña castaña paseaba por los pasillos como ya le era costumbre tarareando una suave melodía de piano que los había acompañado a ella y a su amigo inválido el día anterior, hasta que vio algo que no se esperaba.

¿Qué hacía una silla de ruedas vacía en medio de los corredores?

Al acercarse vio una cuerda en el asiento y no le cupo duda de que era la silla de su amigo.

- ¡Sí! -Exclamó feliz- ¡Ya anda! ¡Soy la mejor entrenadora del mundo! -Celebró.

Escuchó un grito de felicidad fuera entre las demás voces de los niños y no pudo evitar asomarse a la ventana de un salto aunque realmente apenas pudo ver el patio debido a su poca altura.

- ¡Seguro que ha sido él! -Gritó para empezar a correr hacia fuera y reunirse así con su amigo.

Pero entonces mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el exterior al pasar frente a la puerta de la habitación donde lo vio por primera vez la voz de su maestra le llamó la atención.

- No nos podíamos imaginar que estuviera tan malito.

Iba a seguir pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de él.

- Nunca se está preparado para algo así.

Se acercó con los ojos relucientes hacia el marco de la puerta quedando apoyada en él.

- Bueno, por lo menos ha sido por la noche y sin sufrir.

La sonrisa se evaporó de su cara instantáneamente ¿Qué... Qué estaban diciendo?

- La verdad es que... -Continuó la maestra ajena a la presencia de la pequeña niña- Su cara era de alegría.

La realidad la golpeó dejándola aturdida y provocándole ganas de llorar. Eso no podía ser verdad, él estaba bien, cierto que el día anterior estaba más pálido de lo normal pero ¡Había pateado el balón! ¡Se estaba poniendo bien!

- No sé como se lo vamos a decir a los niños... Sobre todo a Matsuri, se había hecho muy amiga de él.

- Ya lo sé -Contestó la otra mujer en la sala, Matsuri se volvió y se apoyó en la pared fuera de la habitación con las lágrimas en los ojos- Recogeremos sus cosas lo antes posible.

Miró su mano donde reposaba el fragmento de cuerda, lo único que le quedaba de él aparte de todos los recuerdos. Lo envolvió lentamente en torno a su muñeca tal y como hacían siempre para jugar y se abandonó a su tristeza.

Se alejó caminando de vuelta por los pasillos deteniéndose únicamente para mirar por última vez su silla. La silla de su amigo inválido, aquel pálido pelirrojo que nunca le dirigió una sola palabra y que sin embargo ella sentía que le hablaba con total claridad a través de esos ojos azules marcados por la soledad y la tristeza de antes haber estado siempre solo pero que con ella habían aprendido a brillar.

Y pensar que nunca los volvería a ver...

**...**

Veinte años después el antigua Orfanato había cerrado y en su lugar se abrió un Centro de educación especial para los niños con problemas.

Una joven caminaba tranquilamente por los luminosos pasillos con sus útiles de enseñanza en las manos, se podían oír claramente las voces de los niños en el interior de las aulas.

Llegó a su clase y no dudó en abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días niños -Saludó la mujer a los pequeños de la sala que la miraban atentos y curiosos. Les sonrió calidamente- Soy Matsuri, vuestra nueva profesora.

Y en su mano apoyada sobre la mesa se podía ver una vieja cuerda atada a modo de pulsera. A modo de recuerdo o si lo preferís, de un viejo buen amigo.

..

.

Fin.

* * *

...

.

Yo lloré mucho con el vídeo, no lo voy a negar. De verdad les recomiendo lo vean, transmite mucho y en los agradecimientos del autor... ¡Buuf! es una pasada.

Pone...

_"A mi hija Alejandra:_

_Gracias por inspirarme esta historia._

_A mi hijo Nicolás:_

_Ojalá no me hubieses inspirado nunca esta historia. _

_A Lola:_

_Por todo lo que no has llorado delante de mí."_

La parte del hijo... Fue definitivo para mí (Dios mio los lagrimones) en fin, espero les haya gustado o al menos les haya llegado un poco pues a mí sí que lo hizo y quería compartirlo

.


End file.
